


Across the sky, the snake eats its tail

by laughingpineapple



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Gen, Implied Colossi, Pre-Canon, Unavoidable fate, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Trail of a curse





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/gifts).



That the girl Mono was cursed is a fact woven in the skies of her birth, when the smoke of distant forest fires hovered on the horizon for three days and three nights, standing against the valley’s end like a row of giants. The village watched and waited.

 

There were stories within her - embers of contrary omens she cultivated as she grew up. Mono had a word for the fields at dawn, for brine, for the warmth of the sun caressing ripe grapes. Emon taught her how to tie them in a chant and keep her gaze to the earth under her feet. Which she did. But one day, as she was telling a tale to young Wander, who listened rapt and wide-eyed, the story rushed to the end of the valley and galloped outside, just for a little while, the time it took to see a stone tower and come back. On the following day, her words were at sea, coasting misty hills. Mono got lost at night, long after her audience had fallen asleep, as she could not tell the stars apart in that foreign sea. A dark flock guided her home, powerful wings too big to belong to any bird she'd seen, forlorn calls shrieked between them and a faint blue glow among their gray feathers. She woke up in a sweat, swearing to herself that she would not tell these words anymore.

She didn't. She told of the valiant fights of the frogs in the pond and of the troubles of the bees’ new queen (Wander always listened, still as a lizard). But Emon caught a shadow of stone over them. A row of giants on the horizon. They'd found their way back.

  
So the cursed girl Mono had to die.


End file.
